A New Town, A New Life
by austin.xj.liu
Summary: Silver Wing, a teenage pegasus, and his older brother Midnight, an aeronautical researcher, have moved to Ponyville in order for Midnight to further his research. It seems that Midnight already knows Rainbow Dash, and the two strike up a relationship quite quickly. However, will it be the same case for Silver Wing? I only own my OC's and the story idea, I don't own MLP.


**Hi guys! Welcome to my new story! As some of you people have been receiving "Special Forces, In a Special World" quite well, mainly AwesomeBrony1130, I would still like to thank all of you for reading that. This story is going to be a lot less violence, and more "lovey-dovey".****Of course, I suck at writing these kinds of things, having never been in a relationship before, so I need a lot of help.  
**

**On a side note, GO RAINBOW DASH, SCOOTALOO, AND BLITZ!  
**

Silver Wing's POV

"We're here," I heard my brother say, "Welcome to Ponyville, lil' bro."

I looked downwards and saw the sprawling town that was Ponyville. I noticed a forest at the edge which seemed a bit unnatural, with all the clouds moving by themselves over it. At the edge of the forest, I also saw a cottage. As I continued to scan the area, I noticed an apple orchard, a cloud house on top of a hill, as well as a schoolhouse. As I looked around, I couldn't help but think which building would be my future home.

"Hey, brother, where are we staying?" I asked, "You never told me."

"Ah, yeah, about that," he started, "Do you mind if we stay with some other friends of mine?"

"Uh, not really," I replied, "Wait a sec, is it that mare you've been talking about lately?"

"Oh, uh… yeah," he said sheepishly, "I asked if she could take us in for a few days until we found an actual home to live in."

"Well, you certainly have enough bits to buy a house," I pondered, "But, oh well."

After that, we descended toward the ground in silence. All of a sudden, my brother shot back up into the air. Confused, I followed him upwards, and then leveled out when he did the same. I suddenly realized where we were headed; the cloud house.

After we touched down on the doorstep, my brother knocked a couple times. After a short while, a pegasus mare opened up the door. She had a cyan coat and a rainbow mane and tail. She also looked about my brother's age, maybe younger.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash," my brother greeted, "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it," she replied, "Well, come on inside, Midnight! Oh, who's this?"

"Oh, that's my brother," Midnight said, pointing at me, "His name's Silver Wing."

"Hi," I said, not one for fancy greetings. Then I prepared myself…

"Why is his name Silver Wing?"

…for that.

"His coat is black, not silver," Rainbow continued, "The only thing that's silver is his two-tone mane and tail, which, I have to admit, looks pretty cool."

"Hmmm….," my brother had his thinking face on, "When will it be dark out?"

"It shouldn't be more than an hour," Rainbow answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh," Midnight replied, "You'll see soon enough."

After that little interesting conversation, Rainbow brought us to our rooms, and left us to get our things ready for bed. I didn't bring much, just some spare bits and some personal items, like a toothbrush. After about a minute, I came out, and Rainbow gave us tour of the house, showing us important rooms like the various bathrooms, her own bedroom, and so on. By the time the tour was over, Celestia had already lowered the sun, and Luna had raised the moon.

"Perfect, "my brother said, "Come on Rainbow, we have something to show you."

She followed us outside, and once everyone was ready, I spread my wings. For my age, I have pretty large wings, so when the moonlight bounced off of them and gave off a silver sheen, it looked a lot better. When Rainbow saw this, she gasped, jaw dropped in amazement. Then, realization dawned on her face.

"So that's why he's called Silver Wing!" Rainbow exclaimed, "It makes much more sense now!"

"I'd have thought so," Midnight said, a smug expression on his face.

I yawned, and then decided to fly back inside, leaving Rainbow and Midnight to stay outside for a while longer. I climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Midnight's POV

"So, Rainbow, how have you been?" I asked.

"I'm fine, although I kind of miss your antics from Wonderbolts training," She answered, "It was never boring with you around."

"Well, you got nothing to miss now," I said, "I'm right here for all your antic-related needs."

"Yeah," she sighed, "Um…uh, do you mind if you stay at my place for a bit longer?"

"Sure," I replied, getting a bit hopeful, if this was going where I think it was going, "How long do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe a month or two," She said sheepishly. "Of course," She quickly added, "You don't have to stay _that_ long, if you …"

"No, no, no," I replied, "Fine by me. Besides, uh, I never thought I'd say this out loud, but, I've had a crush on you ever since we went to training together."

She blushed. "R-Really?" She stuttered, "Well, I guess that it's okay for me to admit that I've had a crush on you, too."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Wow," I thought aloud, "I never would have thought that it would turn out this way."

"Me either," Rainbow said, "But, confessions aside, we need to get some shut-eye."

"Indeed," I agreed, taking off and heading for the doorstep. I could hear Rainbow land on the cloud behind me. We both walked inside, and then stopped outside her door.

"Okay, well, want a goodnight hug?" I asked.

"How about a good night kiss instead," She said, and then gave me a quick peck on the lips. After that, she blushed furiously and almost ran right into her room, closing the door behind her. I just stood there, stunned and unmoving, for a good couple minutes. After I finally got myself together, I walked into my room, collapsed on the bed, and fell right asleep.

Silver Wing's POV

I woke up right at dawn, being the energetic pegasus that I was. I headed over to my brother's room, and then knocked quietly on the door. After few seconds, when no one answered, I just opened it. What I saw was a bit surprising, but also funny at the same time. Rainbow Dash was trying her hardest to wake my brother up, poking and prodding almost everywhere, but, it had no effect. I already knew this, since it happened every day when _I_ tried to wake him up. I was about to speak up when Rainbow Dash suddenly got this evil looking grin on her face that actually made me back up a couple steps. Then, she did what I never would've thought she'd do in a million years; she kissed him, right on the cheek. Of course, it didn't work. She frowned a bit, but then got that grin back again, making me back up into the wall. Then, she did what I'd never expect her to do in a _billion_ years; she kissed him, right on the lips. That happened to be the one thing that had worked for Rainbow. Midnight shot right out of bed and then landed on the floor. At this point, I was laughing on the floor, rolling around with tears coming to my eyes. I got myself together, walked over, and helped Midnight off the floor. Then, I decided to get some answers about what had just happened.

"Alright," I demanded, "There is something going on between you two, and I want to know what it is. Even if you two are friends, you don't just go around kissing each other."

Rainbow and Midnight shared a quick glance, and silently communicated something. Then, they went to the corner and started whispering. All of this was driving my suspicion levels even higher. Then, they came back over, and Midnight started talking.

"To put it simply," he started, "Me and Rainbow are, uh…dating. Yeah, that sounds about right."

"And when did this start," I said, motioning for him to continue.

The two shared another quick glance. "About yesterday night," Rainbow answered, "After you left for bed."

I decided to let them go after this. "Okay, enough about that," I said, "What are we doing today?"

"Well, it's Sunday," my brother stated, "So you don't have school, but we still need to check in with your new teacher, get some supplies, and then we can go have some fun together or something."

I looked between the new couple. "What kind of 'fun' do you have in mind," I asked, with a suggestive look on my face. At this, both of them blushed.

"Uh, not _that_ kind of fun," Midnight quickly said, "Actually, I have an idea. Why don't we go and have a tour around town after we get you set up with school, then have lunch together."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Rainbow said, "I know the perfect place for lunch. After that, you can come and meet some of my other friends, too!"

"Sure," I said, "I'm okay with pretty much anything." Midnight just nodded in agreement.

We headed off for a quick breakfast, and after that we flew towards the schoolhouse. Once we got there, we walked in the door to find a purple-pink pony sorting out some books behind her desk.

"Hey Cheerilee," Rainbow greeted, "I brought you a new student!"

"Oh, hi there," Cheerilee said, and then pointed at me, "Is this my new student?"

"It sure is," I replied, reaching out for a hoof shake, "My name's Silver Wing, and this is my brother, Midnight. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," Cheerilee said, shaking my hoof, "I'm looking forward to teaching you. I'm sure that there's something else you need to talk to me about, correct?"

"Oh, right," my brother spoke up, "What supplies is Silver Wing going to need for school?"

"Nothing much," Cheerilee responded, "Just the basic quills, ink, and notepad. His textbooks and other such things will be kept here at school. He will need to bring his own lunch, though. Also, school starts at 8. Don't be late, or there will be consequences."

"Alright, that's fine," my brother said, "I think we're just about done here. Bye, Cheerilee." We started walking out the door, as Cheerilee waved after us.

Midnight's POV

"Alright, Rainbow," I said, "Where are we going for lunch?"

"Sugar Cube Corner," she replied, "One of my best friends works there. Hope you guys are ready for some sweets, because here we are!"

Upon seeing Sugar Cube Corner, my jaw almost dropped. It was a life-size two story gingerbread house, with some of the most heavenly smells emanating from the front door. As we walked inside, we were assaulted by a blur of pink that blurted something and then sprinted off again.

I think it said something about us being new and needing to have a party or something, but it could just as easily have been something about having too few books and reading, but, who cares? I walked up to the counter, and, looking at the selection of sweets on display, just decided to order a cupcake, and Silver Wing did the same. Rainbow Dash, however, ordered a slice of cake. After I paid for everything, Rainbow Dash arguing that she should pay instead, we went outside and ate our sweets. I have to say, it was some pretty good stuff. By now it was well past noon, around 2 o'clock maybe, and we had very little to do. Even so, very little was still something, so I looked around for a supplies shop. After I spotted one, I told Rainbow and Silver to stay outside, and then I trotted into the store, gathered Silver's supplies that he needed, paid for it on the way out, and walked out again, barely taking a few minutes.

"Well, I got Silver's school supplies," I said, shoving them into Silver's saddlebag, "So now we can go see your friends, Dash."

"Well, you kind of already met one," she responded, "Her name's Pinkie Pie, and she was the blur you guys saw at Sugar Cube Corner. However, I have another friend that will probably be extremely beneficial to your studying, Midnight." She led us to what looked to be a gigantic treehouse. When she took us inside, I found that it was actually a library. And inside the library, was a purple unicorn, with a purple/pink mane, lying on the floor and reading. Beside her was a baby dragon, dusting off some of the shelves. The unicorn looked up and when she saw us and immediately ran up to say hi.

"Hello," she greeted, "You guys must be new to town. My name's Twilight Sparkle and I am the town librarian. What brings you here to the library?"

"Oh, I'm actually a researcher," I answered, "I'm currently studying pegasi as well as physics, but more specifically flight aerodynamics. I figured the best place to continue my research was here in Ponyville. Not only is there a large library, but it just so happens that Rainbow Dash lives here."

"Why would that make Ponyville a good place to study?" Twilight asked.

"Well, Dashie here happens to be one of the only ponies in Equestria to ever break the sound barrier," I answered, Rainbow blushing when I used the pet name, "That means that there is something special about her that allows her to do that, and I intend to find that out."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dash interrupted, "You said 'one of the only ponies'. There are other ponies that can break the sound barrier?"

"You're looking at one of them right now," I answered with a cocky grin, "As well another one who came close." At this, Silver grinned a bit and waved.

Rainbow's expression was priceless. I could understand her disbelief that I could actually perform a Sonic Rainboom. Although, because of my different coloration, it was more of a "Sonic Shadowboom" than a "Sonic Rainboom". Being purely black except for my green eyes didn't help when I was trying to perform a multi-colored stunt.

"But, how did you do it?" Rainbow asked, still in disbelief.

"With all that knowledge about aerodynamics, I can do many things," I replied, "As I always say, knowledge is power. Anyways, Twilight, do you think I could borrow a book on advanced aerodynamic principals?"

"Uh, sure," Twilight said, levitating a book off the shelf, "This should work." I took a look at the book she gave me. It was titled "Flight Aerodynamics: Advanced". Twilight's selection was perfect. I thanked her and then walked out, with Rainbow and Silver following me. Rainbow then took the lead and led us to the cottage we had seen on the way here. She knocked a bit, and then a yellow pegasus came and answered the door. As soon as she saw us, her eyes widened and she closed the door. All I managed to do was raise one of my eyebrows and look at Rainbow.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," Rainbow chuckled, "Fluttershy is pretty shy, like her name suggests. How about we come back later?"

"Sure," I said, "Something tells me that we're not going to be able to get her to stay outside, but, oh well. On to the next friend, I say!"

With that, Rainbow led us to the apple orchard that we saw, and then flew up. We followed her, and then we found out what she was looking for; an orange pony with a blond mane. We flew down to meet her.

"Hi," I said, "My name's Midnight, and this is my brother Silver Wing."

"Howdy," she responded, tipping her hat, "My name's Applejack and I run this here orchard, Sweet Apple Acres. Y'all must be new to town, right?"

"We sure are," I responded, "Well, we'd best be going now. Bye!"

Everyone bid Applejack farewell and we flew off. Rainbow led us to a shop called the Carousel Boutique. As we entered, we saw a white unicorn with a blue mane tidying up inside the shop.

"Hi, Rarity," Rainbow said, "I have some new friends to introduce to you."

"Why, hello there," Rarity said, "My name is Rarity, and I run Carousel Boutique. If you ever need clothes of any sort, just come and consult me! Now, would you please tell me your names?"

"My name is Midnight," I said, "And this is my brother Silver Wing."

"Why, such lovely names!" Rarity exclaimed, "But, of course, your mane is not so lovely. That goes for the both of you. Come with me and I'll give your mane a little wash."

I didn't get a chance to say no, since Rarity dragged me and Silver into another room, gave us both a "quick" hair wash, and after that was done, she had us stand still, and then she took our measurements. It was a thoroughly horrible experience. After she finally finished, I grabbed Silver and fled from the shop, saying a quick bye to Rarity on the way out. We stopped right out the door, and just stood there until Rainbow came out a while later with a knowing look on her face.

"Sorry about that, guys," Rainbow said, "Rarity gets like that sometimes."

"As long as I don't experience it again, I'm fine," Silver said, "That was terrifying."

"It's getting late," I noticed the sun was about to set, "Must be around 7 now…We should go an eat dinner. I think we should just go and eat at home."

"Hmmmmm…," Rainbow pondered aloud, "What if I said there was a bar in town, that just so happens to have a weekly barbeque on Sundays?"

I suddenly stared right at her, as did Silver.

"Take us there, now."

Silver Wing's POV

As we walked into the bar, the pleasant aroma of vegetables being barbequed came from everywhere. I wasn't that hungry yet, so I decided to go and get myself a drink. Midnight really didn't care what I drank, as long as he didn't have to carry me back home afterwards, so I walked right up to the bartender.

"Hello there," I said, "Could I have a shot of whiskey, please?"

The bartender looked up from polishing a glass, and then raised an eyebrow.

"You're barely an adolescent," he said, "You can't down a whole shot of whiskey!"

"Give me one," I said, "And then we'll see."

He poured a shot of whiskey and then hoofed it over to me. I took it, and without a second thought, I threw back and drank it all. I put the glass down on the counter, and then flipped him a couple bits while I walked away. All he could do was gawk at what I had done. To be honest, he had every right to do that. Not many thirteen-year-olds could down a shot of liquor without gagging, choking, or getting totally drunk afterwards. I, however, was an exception to the rule. I could drink just as much as most adults. I went to find my brother, and I found him and Dash sitting at a table, chatting about something. I went over and sat next to them.

"So," I asked, "What do you guys wanna do?"

"How about we actually get some food," Rainbow suggested, "I'm really hungry."

I looked around and spotted a buffet-type set-up not too far from us.

"Is that where we get the food?" I asked, pointing at the set-up. Rainbow nodded. I walked over with Midnight and Rainbow tailing behind me. I got some vegetarian shish-kabobs with random vegetables and fruit, as well some hard cider. I sat back down at the table, and the others followed suit. We finished our meal, paid at the counter, and walked out. We all took off and flew to Rainbow's cloud house. Once we stepped inside, we had the biggest surprise of our lives.

The lights turned on, a banner that said "Welcome to Ponyville" on it unfurled, and Pinkie Pie jumped out of nowhere shouting the same thing. As we looked around, I could see all the residents of Ponyville had come to the welcome party. How they were standing on the cloud was beyond me. Maybe it was a spell?

Next thing I knew, everyone was playing party games and eating cake. I decided to refrain from both, as I had just had dinner, and I had a _bit_ too much to drink for dinner, so my vision was swimming the slightest bit. I noticed that three fillies around my age were approaching me, so I went over to them. One was a dark orange pegasus with a purple mane; one was a white unicorn with a dual-colored blue and pink mane, which really reminded me of cotton candy; and the other was a yellow earth pony with a red mane and one of the largest bows I had ever seen in her mane.

"Hi, my name's Silver Wing," I said, "What are your names?"

"My name's Scootaloo," the pegasus said, "That is Sweetie Belle, and that's Applebloom." She pointed at the unicorn and the earth pony as she said their names. I couldn't but take an immediate liking to Applebloom. The bow was really cute, not saying she wasn't cute as well. I'd have to talk to her more. **(A/N I know that Scootaloo is my favorite Crusader, but, it would weird if two sisters were dating two brothers. That's why I'm probably going to pair Silver with Applebloom instead. Deal with it.)**

Then, out of nowhere, all three of them suddenly shouted, "WE'RE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"

"Uh, okay," I said, "What was that for?"

"Do you want to join us?" Sweetie Belle asked, "We really need some new members."

"Uh, don't know if you guys noticed," I said, turning around at the same time, "But, I already have a cutie mark."

"Oh," Applebloom said, looking a bit sad, "Ah-_we_ were hoping you could join us just for fun. There aren't that many ponies our age in Ponyville. So, would you please come with us on our adventures?" Her face was turning a bit red from the trip up at the beginning; does she like me? Anyway, they all started giving me the puppy eyes, and then I couldn't help it. I said yes. Those puppy eyes should be made illegal! I must have had about four separate d'aaawwwwww moments right there. They all jumped up and high-hoofed each other. Then they tackled me to the floor, giving me a suffocating hug.

"C-an't…breathe," I managed to squeeze out.

"Oh, sorry," they said as they got off me. I stood up, and then wondered about something for a second.

"Hey, uh, do we have club meetings or something," I said, "It would probably help if I knew about those."

"Oh, yeah," Scootaloo answered, "We have a Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover every week on Fridays, and we meet regularly at school. Other than that, shouldn't be too much else."

"Alright thanks," I said. I could hear some pop music coming from another room.

"Is there a dance room?" Applebloom asked, mirroring my thoughts exactly.

"Probably," I said, "Come on, let's go!"

We walked into the room, where I saw they set up a makeshift dance floor set up. I also recognized DJ Pon-3 was mixing the tunes. I decided to just throw all my worries away and dance. I started breakdancing on the floor, doing a six-step here and there, doing some backflips and head spins, and when the remix ended I did a freeze. I got up and walked back over to the Crusaders. They all had their jaws dropped to the floor, much like everyone else in the room. I was surprised when I saw Pon-3's mouth open, as she was a well-known break-dancer. Maybe it was my age that surprised them, but, oh well. Rainbow and Midnight happened to be in there, so Rainbow had one of her "That, was, AWESOME" moments. After a while, everyone just got back to normal.

I got to know the Crusaders better, as they did me, and then I explained in depth what my cutie mark meant. It was a shield with two swords crossed behind it, and it meant that I had my cutie mark in protecting the things that I loved. However, it wasn't just a regular level of protecting. I would die for those things that I loved, whoever they, or whatever it, was. In fact, I almost died when I got my cutie mark. It was miracle that I was even here today. But, I digress. It was almost eleven o' clock by the time the party ended. I still don't know how Pinkie managed to get everything up here. I mean, earth ponies and unicorns can't walk on clouds, and some of the stuff can't even fit through the door! You know what, from now on, I'm just not going to question it.

Anyway, I'm actually looking forward to school tomorrow, because I'll be able to see my new friends, especially Applebloom. I helped clean up after the party, and then went to bed as soon as possible. Tonight, I went to sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
